Two Man Team
by paa77
Summary: What if Jiraiya was there for him in the starting years who helped him tap his potential before his training would be sabotaged in the academy.M for further irings apter 3-Orochimaru's lair,new genin teams and training for 3 months will be released shortly.
1. The Hyuuga Incident

**CHAPTER 1**

**5 Years After Kyuubi Incident**

"Why are you hitting me?What have I done to you all?"Asked an innocent blonde haired boy  
"You don't remember you demon,you killed my father."  
"Kill him"  
"Die"  
"Demon-scum"  
Just as a village chuunin was about to slit the poor boy's throat open the sandaime came in and smashed his head with his bo staff quickly knocking him unconcious.  
"STOP ACTING FOOLISH!ANBU these people wish to have a talk with Ibiki please help them!"said the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato who was weariing his battle ANBU quickly took care of the 35-40 villagers protesting to kill him off so the demon won't ever be free turned to see a roughly beaten up blonde haired,blue eyed 5 year old boy who was the Jinchuuriki of the the Kyuubi No couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and pity in his then started moving slowly towards the boy quickly picking up the now unconcious boy and then rushed to the hospital to get him treated.

**3 Days Later At The Hospital**

Cerulean blue eyes fluttered open to see a white ceiling.'Must be in the hospital after jiji saved me.'thought around the room his eyes landed upon his grandfather-figure sitting by his bed who quickly noticed that Naruto was awake and asked,"How are you feeling now Naruto?"  
"I'm fine jiji thank you for saving why do these people hate me so much?Have I done something wrong?"  
"No Naruto those fools don't understand the difference between the kunai and the scroll in which it is after you are all set then we will head to the orphanage"  
"Ummm so you are saying that there is something sealed within me that is scaring them?"  
'SHIT!I said it aloud didn't is his brain as sharp as Minato' I die I am coming to finish your soul off Minato...Huh..now my answe will make him an ally or an enemy...It's now or never.'thought the Sandaime.  
"Yes you remember the Kyuubi attack?"  
"Hai Yondaime killed the Kyuubi thus saving us."  
"Bijuu are chakra constructs and hence cannot be couldn't kill the Kyuubi so..."  
"He sealed it into a newborn or more specifically me but why me jiji?"  
"He believed that you could use his power and help protect the village. He did it because he believed in you."  
"He...He believed in me?"  
"Hai you must also know that it was his wish for you to be seen as the hero of Konoha keeping the Kyuubi at bay but the villagers were..."  
"I understand jiji"  
"So what will you do now Naruto?"  
"Why of course destroy Konoha as a whole in a few years"...as soon as he said this,The Sandaime couldn't believe what he was hearing and sweat started dripping off his forehead but the look on his face quickly turned into a confused one as soon as he saw Naruto laughing while catching his belly ANBU couldn't help but laugh at the Sandaime for being fooled by a 5 year old boy.'Such Bright will of fire...it looks like I am talking to the second coming of Hashirama sensei'thought Sandaime."Ahem Ahem"  
"The look on your face was awesome jiji!Well on seeing that the Yondaime believed in me,and so do you,then I will become a shinobi of Konoha and protect it and all those who become precious to me later on."  
"Your parents would be proud of you Naruto-kun."  
"Can I know their names?"  
"Sorry Naruto-kun they have told me not to tell you before the age of 12 or if you reach Jounin earlier."  
"I understand jiji"  
"But know this they believed in you"  
"Arigatou jiji"  
"Sorry for all the trouble that has been caused."  
"Nevermind jiji I forgave the villagers long ago but..."  
"but what Naruto-kun?"  
"You will need to provide me with the books of seals so that I can make them understand the difference between the kunai and the scroll."  
"Of course it will be done."  
"Arigatou jiji"  
There were a few moments of silence and then Naruto spoke"Ummmm Jiji.I was kicked out of the orphanage a few months ago and I have nowhere else to stay."  
"Why didn't you tell me that earlier Naruto-kun I could have arranged something for you!  
"I didn't want to trouble you jiji"  
" fact I owe you big !"  
"Sir"  
"Arrange a meeting with the orphanage,Ibiki and Anko are to be invited,they would love to have a fair share of the stuff I will do to them."  
"Hai"  
"Tenzo arrange an apartment for Kakashi to help a few books related to the shinobi way and The Tales Of The Gutsy Ninja by books must be related to ninjutsu,kenjutsu,fuinjutsu,taijutsu,a few thousand blank scrolls,history,henge,kawarimi,Bunshin and the hummingbird and gama taijutsu styles."  
"Sir?Written by Jiraiya?"  
"Don't worry Tenzo it is not what you is his only non-pervert book and you should read it too."  
Tenzo accepted the order and vanished in a swirl of leaves.  
"Wow That's so awesome!Having the whole village ninja as your servants;What else does the Hokage have?How can I be one?"  
Sandaime raised an eyebrow at his implication but shrugged and said,"Naruto-kun a Hokage doesn't have the ninja as his servants but the servants of the village of Konoha,our ninja will do whatever it takes to protect Konoha so that the other civilians can live in this village strong will to protect those of your family;that is the whole village is the Will Of Fire which burns brightly in each of these ninjas.A hokage is simply put the leader of the group,  
the strongest and the one with the brightest Will Of 1000 Jutsus or being efficient in each ninja arts doesn't make a person strong but It is this strong will to protect those precious to you that makes a person truly strong."  
"Whoa!Even I will become Hokage so that they will have to see me as me and not the Kyuubi no will have to acknowledge me."  
"Remember Naruto-kun the one who is acknowledged by the villagers becomes Hokage and not the other way around."  
"Hai jiji."  
"I will prepare a list of stores for you which will be eager to help you out by tomorrow which willl be placed in your apartment. it's getting late why don't you rest a bit.I will come by for your discharge papers tomorrow.  
"Good night jiji and once again arigatou"  
"Good night Naruto-kun"

**1 hour later at the Hokage Tower**

"You are telling me the villagers attacked him!That's it.I am taking him with me out of the village now!Wait until her Godmother hears of this!"  
"Relax you will tell Tsunade no such thing.I told him today that he houses the kyuubi and i was surprised he took it very smoothly and has sworn to protect  
Konoha I am giving him an apartment and setting up stuff for him can add your the way he had asked to learn fuinjutsu so I am giving him books on fuinjutsu ninjutsu,taijutsu,kenjutsu and ofcourse the academy three."  
"He won't be able to do bunshin because he is an Uzumaki plus a might already have Low Jounin level chakra.I will teach him the Kage Bunshin and  
maybe he can train with 50-60 too."  
"Very Well we have shifted him to this can reveal yourself to him if you wish."  
"No I will stay hidden for now.I will come once in two months to help him out."  
"Now that work is complete,give me the next edition of Icha Icha and a few of your income for Naruto."  
"Hai keep my 40% for Naruto monthly.I will add a few of my scrolls too."  
"If that is all,I am retiring for the night."  
"Okay sensei!I need to arrange stuff for my you later then Ja Ne."

**After Being Discharged**

"Here is the address of your new apartment hope you like it."  
"Arigatou for the apartment jiji"  
"No problem will have a few gifts left for you by a certain someone.I should take my leave I have paperwork to Naruto-kun"  
"Bye jiji."

**At His New Apartment**

It was nothing more than a small one bedroom with a cupboard,couch,dining table for two,a small kitchen with utensils and filled with groceries recently,the shelves filled with shinobi books like chakra molding,chakra control,books on taijjutsu styles,kenjutsu styles,fuinjutsu for beginners levels 1,2,3;henge,bunshin and eyes then landed upon a small note with a few books kept on the dining quikly went towards it,picked up the note and started to read it:  
_Dear Naruto,_

_I am very sorry for what happened on your fools cannot understand that you are a normal child.I wanted to take you with me but the Council disallowed me _  
_from doing still I can help you can't I?_  
_I am leaving a few scrolls regarding a few jutsus which will help you in your ninja way and I have placed security measures around your house so that no one can enter._  
_Plus I am adding a few Medical ninjutsu scrolls for you since your godmother had perfect chakra control and you were breastfed from her,you will most likely gain her_  
_qualities too._  
_Remember your Godparents haven't abandoned you,we were there for you but we weren't allowed to take you away from the village for that I am will reveal ourselves_  
_when the time is right because if they get to know that we are your Godparents; your parent's identity will be revealed and then you will have a bunch of hunter ninjas _  
_after you._  
_If you need more scrolls go to Hokage-sama and tell him to do so.I am sorry I cannot stay with you daily even if I wish to but I will make sure no harm comes to you from __the shadows._

_Love,_  
_your Godfather.  
_'_Well there seems to be another reason why he wants to hide from me and he has left me with books on politics so I guess the council has disallowed him and he can't say I __am his Godfather since that will reveal my parents easily...hmmmm...Well they were there till I was 3 so I know they love me so I cannot hate them...well...thanks kyofu' __thought Naruto.'Well let's start with chakra molding as I have nithing else to maybe I can go to Ichiraku's to visit the old man.'_

He quickly started performing various handsigns learning all 12 of them and then used the ram handsign to unlock his a good 15 minutes a blue sphere formed  
around him and then fadedd away in 5 minutes leaving an unnconcious blonde haired boy with a content smile on his face indicating he accomplished his task.

**Next Day**

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

'_Huh?8:00AM already huh?_'

He woke up the next day and went over to have his breakfast,then quickly went over his books seeing he had a lot to learn but before he started the work his eyes fell upon the scroll his godfather left for him;he quickly opened it and saw what it read:

_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_  
_B-Rank Jounin Level Kinjutsu_  
_Forms solid clones of a person which dispel on taking one hit_  
_But whatever learned by the clone is tramsferred to the mind,hence,can be used for recon and training purposes._  
_Physical training cannot be done usin Kage Bunshins._

'_thanks kyofu...you saved my time...I can never hate you now_'thought Naruto as he quickly started reading the theory of the shadow clone jutsu.

**6 Hours Later**

"YATTA!9 Kage Bunshins SUCCESSFUL!"  
"YOSH"  
"Now let's start the real training;Kage Bunshin No.1-strategies and thinking book;No.2-academy taijutsu katas;No.3-Calligraphy;No.4-Study of human anatomy;No.5-Henge;No.6-Kawarimi;No.7-Chakra control exercises;No.8-history;No.9-Politics"  
"Hai"replied the clones  
"What will you be doing?"asked a clone  
"What you all cannot training of course"  
"You mean rounds around the village right?HAHAHAHAHA"  
"Shut up and do your work!God damnit I am being teased myself...I cannot believe it!I must hurry if I have to get strong to protect those who are prcious to is in a few months wonder what will happen then...I must increase the kage bunshins for kunai training and other exercises if I wish to get stronger let's start with two laps I guess'thought Naruto as he went to take 2 laps around the village.

Unknown to him there was someone watching him with his crystal ball who was thinking 'Good you have a pure heart like your Father's If it weren't for that Konoha would be in dust right parents would be proud of you Naruto-kun'thought the Sandaime as he stopped using the crystal ball and went on to fight against his worst opponent which he never managed to defeat thought he was known as the Kami No Shinobi-PAPERWORK!

**Around 5pm**

_'Now that training is done let me head to Jiji to talk to him about my enrollment into the Ninja Academy in the next batch.i hope he allows me to.'_thought Naruto as he was walking towards the Hokage soon as he entered the Hokage Tower he was met by the receptionist who was staring at him with anger and hatred but Naruto ignored it nevertheless and went to meet his knocked the door when a voice was heard.  
"Come in"  
He opened the door and saw the Sandaime Hokage in his traditional clothes puffing out smoke from his smoke pipe  
"Hi the look of your clothes indicate that you have started training yourself already I guess?"  
"Hai jiji."  
"So what does Naruto-kun want with me?"  
"Enrollment in the academy of course maybe with the next batch"  
"Ahhh I the next 6 months would be perfect it has a lot of clan heirs with them too which will help you in the long run"  
"Arigatou I shall take my leave"  
"Bye Naruto-kun"  
_'Next stop Ichiraku Ramen'_ thought Naruto as he quickly hurried from the Hokage Tower to his next destination.

"Ohayo Ossan!One usual please!""Coming up for our number one favourite customer"replied Teuchi Ichiraku  
"Naruto-kun you look a little ragged what happened to you?"asked a worried Ayame  
"Ahh!Ayame-nee-chan!I was training today so no worries"  
"So you want to become a shinobi?"asked Teuchi  
"Hai Ossan!"  
"Well celebrations are in order!First bowl is on the house!"  
"Really Ossan!Awesome! I wonder how will I ever repay to you?"asked Naruto though the last question was for himself rather than the Ichiraku duo.

It was really late in the night though he had some strength left,as soon as he was about to take a turn away from the Hyuuga compound when he caught a glimpse of a person running with a bag large enough for a small girl to be quickly started to follow him.A year and a half of stealth training paid off as the Ninja couldn't recognise he was being Kumo nin quickly caught the Hyuuga heiress and was about to put her in the bag when a large cry of a small child berating the Hyuugas was heard  
"STUPID HYUUGAS WITH ALL SEEING EYES CANNOT SEE A NINJA IS KIDNAPPING A HYUUGA!BUNCH OF FOOLS!"shouted Naruto  
"Why you stupid brat!I will kill you!"shouted the now identified Kumo ninja who thrust a kunai into the small child's heart...

It was at this moment the Hyuuga Clan Head had entered but even the stoic ninja felt a pang of guilt in his heart as it was because of his clan which would result in the death of this side,when...

The Hyuuga heiress had already started crying as a child of her age was about to killed because of her being weak and that she had already decided to train till she becomes unconcious when...

The boy who took the hit burst into a pop of smoke notifying the other three that it was a Kage Bunshin.  
_'WHAT!KAGE BUNSHIN BUT HE IS ONLY 5 YEARS OLD!'_thought Hiashi

_'Where did he go?That means he isn't dead I can still thank him'_thought Hinata

_'What!Where the hell did he go or wait was it a Bunshin!What does Konoha teach to small kids God Damnit!What's next now?'_thought the Kumo nin but as soon as he could think or do another thing he noticed his legs were being pulled,when he turned around he saw two Narutos pull him and he couldn't help but was about to retaliate but he was punched straight in the faceby another Naruto while another Naruto was busy kicking his screams were so loud that the entire Hyuuga compound was now awake and was rushing where the sound was.  
_'5 Kage Bunshins at his age eh? Truly a prodigy and a genius at strategy too!He is going to be a great shinobi and will have the full support of the Hyyuuga clan.'_thought Hiashi but was interrupted when a voice was heard  
"I cannot knock him out unconcious Hyuuga-san!Could you do the needful?"asked Naruto who was leaning against the wall next to Hiashi  
"O-Ofcourse I am on my way"replied Hiashi as he quickly went him and gave him a chop on the neck knocking him unconcious;then he turned around to see Naruto walking over to Hinata and decided to watch the scene.  
"Are you okay Miss Hyuuga?"  
"H-Hai Arigatou May I know your name?"  
"Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo nice to meet you.I hope next time you grow strong so that you can protect those precious to you"  
"Hai Arigatou by the way i am Hyuuga Hinata"  
"Uzumaki-san I am very grateful to you for what you it not for you my daughter would have been kidnapped."  
"No problem Hyuuga-san,But make sure you up your security I mean it would be very bad to the name of Konoha as well as your clan that someone managed to successfully infilitrate the Hyuuga clan Compound as it is the mightiest clan of the Hidden Leaf"  
Hiashi raised an eyebrow thinking_ 'He is way more mature than his age but what he spoke is the truth though very bluntly if I may add...well whatever'_ "Thank you Uzumaki-san we will make sure to do please show Uzumaki-san around the house till I report to the Hokage about this Kumo ninja"  
"Hai Tou-san"replied Hinata before turning to Naruto and said"Come on Naruto-san I will show you my clan compound."  
"Arigatou Hyuuga-san,Hinata-san"  
"I must thank you for saving me Naruto-san"  
"It was my duty to can I be Hokage if I took the easier path and did not follow him though he looked suspicious."said Naruto as he left with Hinata to see the Hyuuga compound while Hiashi was busy standing there._'He truly reminds me of Minato;He has the same pure soul as he had;even the blonde hair and blue eyes...wait...can it be?...must ask Hokage-sama later'_ thought Hiashi but was again interrupted by his brother Hizashi "Hiashi-sama doesn't he remind you of someone?"  
"You know not to call me sama while we are yes I was having the same Hyuuga clan will fully support him from now on,maybe he can help unite the family which we couldn't do"  
"Hai he does show a lot of promise"  
"Ohh you don't know how much promise he shows...Using only Kage Bunshins he defeated a Kumo Jounin that too without his tenant's the shinobi this kid will become maybe he can surpass the fourth"  
"Kage Bunshins at .I think Hinata-sama should go with him to the academy maybe it will help her lack in self-confidence"  
"Yes Hizashi.I just hope the council allows him to go to the academy to become a will have our support after let's take care of the security was quite an embarrassment to hear how low our security measures are from a 5 year old boy and then I must report to the Hokage"  
"Hai"

**Meanwhile With Hinata And Naruto**

"Thank for showing the clan compound Hinata-san but I am feeling tired so I must be leaving."  
"Please feel free to come whenever you wish to come Naruto-san,we can never repay your debt"  
"Your welcome friends?"  
"f-f-fr-fr-iends?"  
"Ummm it's okay if you don't want me to be your friend"  
"N-No Naruto-san it is just that you will be my first friend"  
"Ahh okay so Seeya later my friend."  
"Bye Naruto-san and I will become strong the next time we meet,I promise"  
And so Naruto went to his new apartment to sleep.

**1 Hour Later**

"...And that all happened Hokage-sama"said Hiashi  
"So he already changed your girl eh?So does he have your support now?"  
"Hai Naruto uzumaki is placed under the protection of the Hyuuga clan...I cannot help but ask is he his son?"asked Hiashi while pointing to the Fourth photo hanging on the wall.  
"Yes That he is but it is an SS-Class Secret must not be told to anyone till he becomes 12 or a jounin."  
"Ahh the secret is safe with me but give him 3 years he will know of his heritage on his own" At this statement the Sandaime raised an eyebrow to which Hiashi continued "I believe his brain is smarter than that of a Nara"  
"I know, he is amn troublesome"

**Council Meeting A Few Days Later**

"Hokage-sama Uzumaki Naruto must not be allowed to join the is not fit to be a shinobi of Konohagakure."said a civilian councilman named Akira this a number of nods of agreement were seen from the civilian council members and the advisor Koharu  
"Any reasons Akira-san?"  
"He must be kept safe within the walls of Konoha and not allowed to go away from the village"said Koharu"I must go to the academy as a normal is the least we can do for him after we did not fulfill the Yondaime's death wish"said a usually stoic Hiashi to which Shikaku asked,"Why the change in attitude towards him?Wasn't he a fool?"  
"Well the incident at the Hyuuga compound opened my eyes.I can say that he has a better IQ than you do if he can take a Kumo Jounin using only 5 Kage Bunshins and stealth better than that of an ANBU of Konoha as he could sneak in the Hyuuga Compound behind the Kumo Jounin who was the stealth specialist of Kumo,so I believe he is a prodigy and with proper teaching he can be a shinobi with great asset and even after how the foolish villagers act towards him he is still hellbent on becoming Hokage and will do whatever it takes to protect the village,those were his words,he also knows about his tenant and is thinking of how to obtain the power how the Yondaime wished him ,I can say he can pass the academy whenever he wants to."  
On hearing this,saying that there were looks of surprise clearly written on the faces of shinobi council,Danzou and Homura was an understatement.  
"Now seeing that the Shinobi council is agreeing with me,I can enroll him to the academy"  
"The demon-brat is still under the civilian ward,you can't enroll him until we allow him to"said Saiyuri Haruno  
"Ohh to remind you he was kicked out of the orphanage when he was 4 and has been living under the financial help of Jiraiya for a year now,so he has become Jiraiya's ward now"said the Sandaime impassively  
"Why would Jiraiya-sama involve himself with the Kyuubi-brat:he must help the last Uchiha"  
"You fool-The Yondaime was Jiraiya's student and when he heard of how the villagers beat Naruto up on his birthday;to say Jiraiya was pissed was an understatement:It took my 150 ANBU to calm him down and you should know this that Tsunade doesn't know kami knows how many walls will she break."replied the Sandaime  
"Naruto Uzumaki is now under the protection oh the Hyuuga clan as well"replied the usually stoic Hiashi  
"Uzumaki Naruto is also under the protection of the Nara,Akimichi and Yamanaka clans"replied Choza Akimichi getting nods from Shikaku and Inoichi  
"To beat a pup like that is very bad,we Inuzukas will protect him"said Tsume  
"He is a rather unique person who deosn't mind us having insects in our bodies and comes once a week with 2-3 insects which he finds new so it is only logical that we Aburame's help him"  
"Sarutobi's will honor the Yondaime's wish and still hail him as the hero he else Haruno-san?Akira-san?"replied Hiruzen Sarutobi  
"No Hokage-sama"  
"If he is as smart as you say I say you should give him to me so that I can train him to his full potential"asked Danzou  
"No need to worry Danzou his training has been taken care of"said the Sandaime  
"Hai"  
"If that is all the Council is dismissed,by the Akira-san any last wishes?"  
"What do you mean Hokage-sama?"  
"Ohh you forgot that my law still holds..ANBU finish him!Saiyari-san you are freed from this time because you have a are all dismissed."


	2. Genin Exams

**First Day At The Academy**

A lavender eyed indigo haired girl was walking down the road towards the academy from the Hyuuga Clan Compound who was thinking about her change in attitude after meeting the blonde haired boy who helped to save improvement in the last four months was like a growth spurt improving in leaps and father had also started to help her further in the Jyuuken thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the same Naruto who saved her from a Jounin singlehandedly, who was wearing a black shirt with the Uzumaki sign in the middle and Orange half-pants.

"Hello Hinata-san may I sit next to you?"

"O-Ofcourse Naruto-san"

"Arigatou"

"Why didn't you come to meet me in the past months?"

"Ahh you see I was a bit busy and there was an interesting cave that I explored which had a lot of documents and scrolls and also I had to learn the awesome scrolls which were thrown in the trash by the clan compounds and the chuunin hopefuls"

"Ohh okay so umm why are you here in the academy?"

"Hokage-jiji hasn't allowed me to pass,I can easily pass the academy but I am to hide my true strength about troublesome council meetings...though how are you doing these days Hinata-san?"

"May I know why hide your true strength N-Naruto-k-kun?"

"A shinobi's strongest tool is deception Hinata-san"

"Hello Hinata-san,you didn't tell us you had an another friend"said a boy in a lazy tone who had his hands in his pockets

"Ahh sorry Shikamaru-san,but this is the second time we have met anyway this is Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto this is Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi"

"Nice to meet you Naruto!Hope we can be friends"said Shikamaru shaking his hands with Naruto

"Yes of course Nara-san,nice to meet you play shogi?"said Naruto while thinking'The best way to gain the attention of a Nara is to lay yourself down like a puzzle eh jiji?I did just 's see how much does he catches on' to which Shikamaru thought,'How the hell did he know that I liked is a lot more to this guy and the way he was dragging his hand means he has restricted himself with...weights or...seals hmmm interesting...might as well play along with him since it is too troublesome to find everything at once'

"Interesting Shougi How about today in the break?"

"Yes of course. I wanted a partner other than myself to play the way Nice to meet you too Chouji"

"Nice...munch...munch...to meet..munch munch you too"replied Chouji

"Where is the third one in your group?"

At this question Shikamaru knew he was a lot stronger than he let on but playing along with his game as he thought he asked "Umm third one?"

"Yeah Ino-Shika-Cho trio right?Or is it gonna break?"

"She is joining but..umm she has a small problem"

"Which is?"

At this moment,in order to introduce herself and her problem,a pink and a yellow blur could be seen rushing past everyone at top speed and quickly jumped on to their Sasuke-kun and then started fighting over who came first and continued bickering for the next 5 minutes as silence reigned on the others who were watching this scene with a huge sweatdrop.

The silence was broken by Shikamaru who told Naruto "The blonde is the Yamanaka"

"I uhh I see...fan-girl eh?...Shikamaru if you care for her show her the true path of a kunoichi or ask her to quit before she dies...well I shouldn't have said all that after all you are my new friends...class is about to start,don't forget the shougi match Shikamaru!"said Naruto not realising the event that made Hinata change her attitude to becoming a true kunoichi and how much she had improved greatly after that.

"It's alright what you said was true after all.I will talk to her later and see what happens but I don't think she will listen to me...and it will be too troublesome to do so...Oh and by the way Naruto-san...Asking a Nara not to forget a Shogi match is not required."replied Shikamaru while thinking 'he is right I don't want her to die perhaps if she doesn't change in a year Naruto will help me get rid of her fan-girl tendencies'

"Well seeya later"

"Hello class My name is Iruka Umino and I am your instructor at the academy and here is my assistant let's start the class."

**Break Time**

"Let's start Shikamaru"

"Hai"

A few moves later Shikamaru started sweating and went to his thinking pose which caused Chouji to drop his chip bag asking what happened by Hinata with an eager nod from the Aburame Chouji replied by saying no one of their age had forced Shikamaru to use his thinking pose yet.  
Meanwhile Shikamaru was thinking 'Damn troublesome blonde he is smart as well as strong my worst enemy he is a troublesome blondes I haven't seen or guessed manuevers or tactics like those before,he plays as though he won't sacrifice any piece until he has no other choice plus he already took my four pawns,one bishop and one horse out while I could only take away his two damnit"

**A While Later**

"Checkmate"

"I want a rematch Naruto"

"Ofcourse Shikamaru but later I have a pran-...I mean some important stuff to do seeya later."

"What prank?"

"Do you all have some members in ANBU in your clan?"

"Yes" replied the four.

"Ask them what happened then"

**Break time is over**

"Where is Naruto?The break is already over by 5 minutes"asked iruka But before anyone could answer the door slid open and in entered a blonde haired boy saying,"Sorry I am late sensei I just had some work to do"

"Make sure it doesn't happen next time Naruto."

"Hai"

When Naruto sat at his chair between Hinata and Shikamaru he said one thing.."BOOM" and with a big smirk and a mischievious glint in his eyes,he sat look on Naruto's face sent shivers down the spines of Hinata,Shino,Choji,Iruka,and Shikamaru

**Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-sama the ANBU Tower has been attacked"

"By?"

"We don't know who did it but everyone has been painted in various colours Hokage sama and they are stinking"

"They were struck by?"

"Paint bombs inside seals Hokage-sama"

"Improve security measures and find out who did it!"said the Sandaime before thinking 'Why do I feel that Naruto has something to do with this shit'

"Hai Hokage sama"

**Later That Day At The Hokage Tower**

"Hello Naruto-kun how may I help you?"

"How did you like the paint-stink explosive notes?"

On hearing this Sarutobi blinked twice completely confused of what was happening and then asked,"How did you get in and get out?Those are my top ninja."

"Kage Bunshin,Henge that's how I got in and then puff of smoke!"

"I see so my ANBU cannot read through Henge,Do you hear that?"

"No my henge is different"

"Show it to me"

"Hai...Henge" doing a single one handed handsign which did not go unnoticed by the Sandaime  
"So what is the difference?"

"I can touch you"

"Solid Henge" 'Must be because of the Kyuubi'thought the Sandaime and then said "This is an S Class Secret which will not leave the room got it?"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Umm not wanting to get off topic I was wondering if you wanted to buy the paint-stink bombs I made.I have 1 more which will help your hunter ninja a lot."

"Yes Naruto-kun,the seals will certainly be helpful in finding them easily preventing them from using tactical will get 40% of the price it is sold at."

"Ohh and I have a few more seals to show you but that can wait after I become a ninja"

**A Year Later At The Hokage Tower**

"I feel that a council meeting will be held soon and I wish to talk to the shinobi council only.I have a few interesting things to say"asked Naruto Uzumaki

"Interesting?"

"Hai"

"But you are still a civilian yet"

"I can drop my deadlast mask anytime you want jiji and I can also pass the Genin know that too jiji"

"I see who is it about?"

"Danzo Shimura,Orochimaru and the Uchiha Clan"

Hearing the two names told the sandaime that there was something that Naruto knew which he did not.  
"Naruto tomorrow 8:00 am sharp you will be taking the Genin Exams in front of the whole council so you are only a Shinobi and I don't need to worry about the civilian council"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

**Council Chambers  
**

"Why has a council meeting called this early Hokage-sama?"asked a pink haired banshee named Saiyuri Haruno mother of Sakura

"Today young Naruto will be taking the Genin exams"On hearing this the whole civilian council burst out in outrage saying the demon-brat cannot have this privileged opportunity but Uchiha-sama must be given this a few minutes after the outrage calmed down Shikaku spoke.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama I mean he is only 7 and from what I hear he is the supposed dead-last of the class"asked a concerned Shikaku

"Supposed?"asked Danzo Shimura the head of the civilian council

"So nothing can leave the eyes of a Nara eh? him being the deadlast is just a show"

"Deception I see...my son called him a troublesome blonde...now I know why"

"How did you come to this conclusion Shikaku-san?"

"His tactics are ingenious he would definitely make a great kage someday."

"Ahh I see Shikaku-san you will be taking his exam"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Good he shall arrive in an hour till then let us discuss the other stuff"

**One Hour Later**

The council doors swung open and in entered a blonde boy with cerulean blue eyes but not of a 7 year old child but that of an experienced seasoned ninja,one that has experienced was the bright orange jumpsuit,which was now replaced by black pants black sandals a blue full-sleeve top,on the full sleeve top was a jacket filled with numerous pockets for scrolls, a kunai holster strapped to each face was neutral not showing any say the shinobi side were impressed would be an doubts about Naruto not being able to pass the Genin exams were easily removed.

"Good morning Hokage-sama I hope I am not late."

"N-No not at all Shikaku-san please start with the Genin exams."

"Hai Naruto-san could you tell me the skills you already know?"

"A shinobi doesn't give his secrets Shikaku-san but since you are in Hokage-sama's advisory council I think I can tell you a little bit.I am an assault type shinobi with good infiltration skills as well as a sensor type shinobi."

"So can you tell me how many members are there?"

"Yes Shikaku-san apart from the ones that you can see there are 8 more people lurching in the shadows."

"You are wrong Naruto-kun there are only 4 of my ANBU Members here"replied the Sandaime who did not notice the sweat floowing down Danzo's forehead.

"Ahh Hokage-sama I am sorry but..."Naruto immediately stopped talking with two kunai already in hand he flicked them on to the two sides of the Hokage with him himself making five clones of himself and each one immediately going shunshin to meet the other ANBU members hiding in the shadows,with one going for Shimura Danzo and immediately attacked a kunai to his jugular,with the normal Naruto was standing there with a lazy look with four ANBU members with swords and tantos at his vital body parts.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry Hokage-sama I had to use you as a bait."..The smirk on Shikaku's face was enough for the Hokage to know that this was a well planned strategy.

"Hokage-sama please allow him to elaborate,don't give any judgement just yet I want to listen to his explanation."explained Shikaku now knowing full well about the troublsome blonde bastard.

"Very well explain Naruto"

"Thank you you can see I aimed two kunai at each side of you so that your trusted ANBU would come after me or protect you,while the other 4 would remain at their places so I could immobilise them with a shunshin as they would underestimate me and I had a fairly enough idea of the disbanded ROOT of Konoha,and the trickling sweat down Danzo's forehead when I said 8 was enough for me to know that the other members are of the unofficial ROOT.I apologise for doing so but it was the best course of action to have them caught."said Naruto as he pointed towards Danzo who had narrowed eyes.

"Sorry for doubting you Naruto-kun."

"I wouldn't do anything to harm Konoha after my family sacrificed itself in protecting Konoha."

"What family Hokage-sama?"asked a civilian councilman

"That is none of your will be revealed when he becomes kill the ROOT members and Danzo you will be having a long chat with me please continue"

"Right so Naruto-san mind telling me a bit about each one of us here in the shinobi side only tidbits of information will do."

"Hai starting from Hokage-sama full name Sarutobi Hiruzen,also known as the Professor,The Kami no shinobi,known to master all jutsus of Konoha other than clan jutsus,summoner of the Monkey clan,bojutsu user,a fire type user with second affinity Doton;  
The elder Utatane Koharu the former Genjutsu mistress,and a suiton ninjutsu user,former teammate of Hokage-sama;  
Homura Matakado,lightning and fire user,former teammate of Hokage-sama;  
Hiashi Hyuuga,A rank ninja,proficient in the Jyuuken arts,Doton affinity;  
Shikaku Nara,Jounin Commander and Chief Strategist,Smartest person in Konoha,lazy and part of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio,Suiton affinity  
Ino Yamanaka,Former Head of the T&amp;I Department,Raiton affinity,known to be able to mindwalk dead bodies' minds too  
Choza Akimichi,A rank ninja,Man with brute strength and good taijutsu but slow speed,Doton affinity  
Shibi Aburame,head of the Aburame clan,fight with the help of the bees which live with them,Katon affinity  
Tsume Inuzuka with partner Kuromaru,Raiton affinity,known for combination techniques with her partner  
Unkai Kurama,clan which can convert genjutsu to reality  
finally the empty seats of The Namikaze,The Senju,The Uzumaki and the Uchiha"

"Impressive How did you know the affinities Naruto-san?

"I am a good sensor Shikaku-san I don't need chakra paper to find out yours though I have problems finding out mine"

"now show me the academy three Naruto-san"

"hai"said Nauto and he quickly replaced himself with a civilian council member who had called himself a demon brst and then quickly did the henge and sat like seeing that his performance was seen, he quickly let go of the henge and flipped back to the centre hands still in his pockets the entire remembered that he still hadn't got the Bunshin down even after tree-walking,water-walking,and kunai spinning though he was halfway on the third exercise so he quickly raised a hand and said,"I cannot use the Bunshin can I use another type of Bunshin?"

"Ofcourse"

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" and immediately 10 Narutos were standing there grinning at the flabbergasted shinobi council.

"You pass Naruto-san."

"Congratulations on passing Naruto-kun you can start taking missions will meet your genin team in five days since they have gone for a i believe you had a few things to say?"

"Arigatou I request you that only you,Shikaku-san,Hiashi-san and the ANBU Commander stay here as it will be a matter of extreme importance."

"Okay Naruto-kun,the meeting is adjourned."

With that the other people who were not required scurried off and only the ones requested stayed,the Hokage added privacy seals and asked Naruto what did he want to say

"I have found one of Orochimaru's hideouts in the Forest of Death-"but before he could continue he was interrupted by the hokage while the other three had the same looks of curiosity and anger though one's couldn't be seen

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING THERE NARUTO?"

"Relax nothing serious,I was just collecting the leftover weapons from the dead chuunin hopefuls,and then I stumbled upon the hideout a few months ago and I started collecting all the scrolls I collected from trashcans,garbage;copied them them and kept them in there."

"Why tell us after a few months Naruto-kun?"

"Well I couldn't find a better place to hide and learn new techniques without letting people know and that was the safest place so.."

"Tell me your techniques and abilities now Naruto I need to know all of them."

"Well I guess I am at Genin level taijutsu at my resistance seal level 4 and gravity seal level 5,I use a mixture of the Hummingbird style and the Uzumaki style,as to how I knew it the notes are there I will show you everything,I am good at bojutsu-I have a good staff that expands and contracts with chakra as it is made from Chakra metals,I am fairly skilled in kenjutsu too,my ninjutsu is extremely limited-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,Bunshin Daibakuha,Henge No Jutsu,Kawarimi No Jutsu,Shunshin no Jutsu,Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,and Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu;I am an extremely good sensor range as large as Konoha,I am at fuinjutsu level 3,chakra control exercises-tree walking,water walking,and halfway through kunai spinning,will be starting elemental manipulation today after getting a chakra paper from you and that's it"

"Impressive Naruto good skills but what have you found about Orochimaru's findings?"

"He has been studying notes on the Edo Tensei and his immortality just in great depths and had started to use living experiments as well as started working with Danzo ,who has infused Senju DNA in him almost similiar to the ANBU Commander's and I could sense multiple chakra signatures on his hidden right arm as well as the right eye and the chakra on the left part of his chest,sorry to get off topic but Orochimaru has somewhat succeeded in the immortality jutsu but he needs to change body after the one he uses is gone,he cannot transfer his soul to anyone who is without the cursed seal,Anko Mitarashi was an expendable pawn with the first prototype of the seal and if I remember correctly she is loyal to Konoha,I believe after reading so much about the cursed seal I can remove that seal if given a year or two's time."

"Impressive Naruto-san you have found out more than our spymaster could"replied Hiashi

"Indeed Naruto-kun so what do you think about Orochimaru?"

"Well I would love to kill him in a slow and painful way but if anyone wants to be immortal those notes would surely help,not that I like being immortal,and we could work on a prototype of the cursed seal as a source of chakra to help them in needs of trouble without having a part of my soul or the creator's soul in it."

"There is no need Naruto-kun"

"Alright just putting down options we could do not that I like doing all the gross stuff...Ewww...Ahem so sorry can I go for a few D-ranks now?..I need money for blank scrolls and ink for fuinjutsu practice,and groceries...do you have chakra paper jiji I have problems in finding I forgot to say,Orochimaru wanted Uchiha bodies and Danzo wanted the Sharingan eyes,so they were the ones that instigated the Uchiha clan for the Orochimaru will attack Konoha in a few years to gain control over Sasuke."

"Thank you for this information Naruto,it has been a lot of help to there anything else you would like to ask?.Apply a bit of chakra in the paper,if the paper splits then Wind,dampens then water,burns then Fire,crumbles then Lightning,turns to dust then Earth"

"Hai Arigatou jiji"said Naruto as he took the chakra paper from the Hokage and placed it between his fingers,channeled chakra into the paper and the result was a bit shocking for the three and one of excitement for the paper first split in half,dampening almost at the same time showing affinities for two affinities which was outstanding but what was more shocking that both were his Natural affinities.

"Well I have a lot of work to do,if you want to see the lair then come at the forest of death gate alone only you four and tell one of my kage bunshins of the time Bye jiji,Shikaku-san,ANBU-san, and please invite me to the next council meeting"

"Why?"

"Ahh Hokage-sama Danzo's cane is my Kage Bunshin"said Naruto before removing Danzo's cane from under the Hokage's chair.

"Impressive Naruto-san."said the ANBU Commander

"Ohh yes bye Naruto-kun"said the Hokage still trying to get over his shock at what happened here.

**At The Mission Office**

The door creaked open and in entered Naruto with his hitai-ite proudly resting on his forehead.

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki requesting for 10 D-Rank Missions"

"Here Naruto-san are you sure you can handle 10?"

"Ofcourse Chuunin-san I will be back by afternoon with the reports"

"Very well"said the chuunin as Naruto quickly left and the Chuunin stood up and went to meet the Hokage for clarification on what to do in such situations.

**Outside The Mission Building**

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" and quickly 30 blonde haired boys stood in attention in files of three

"Each of you take one mission and the mission must be done by afternoon with the report and give it to the Kage Bunshin here,if we want to give the Chuunin Exams soon we need to make it quick.I will be training with 150 clones in Training Ground 31"

"HAI"chorused all together when one of each file picked up a scroll,read it and quickly left in a Shunshin with his group.

**At The Hokage Office**

"Hokage-sama Genin Naruto Uzumaki asked for 10 Drank missions at once though I gave it to him today,what should I do next time?"

"When did he say that he would give in the report back?"

"He said by today afternoon Hokage-sama"

"Please allow him to do so if he comes by this afternoon and let himm take as many D-ranks as possible,thiis will allow Gennins to take low Crank missions,Chuunins to take only high C ranks and B ranks,Tobeketsu Jounin to take Branks and low A ranksand Jounins to take A rank and low S rank missions which are lonng overdue."

"Hai Hokage-sama"said the Chuunin as he left leaving the Hokage in thoughts of his surrogate grandson 'In this way I can make him enter the chuunin exams in Konoha in 15 months...Let me start inviting everyone...I must tell him to only train as I will be revealing his parentage on that day...might as well invite chuunin hopefuls from Kusa,Taki,Suna,and Kumo.'

**Training Ground 31**

"Well let me start training"muttered Naruto to himself as he quickly rested his hand on the famous cross fingered handsign

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

"10 groups of 15 1 Humming Bird taijutsu katas,Group 2 Uzumaki taijutsu katas,Group 3 bojutsu katas,Group 4 Kenjutsu katas,Group 5 Fuinjutsu level 4,Group 6 wind manipulation first step,Group 7 water manipulation first step,Group 8 kunai spinning exercise,Group 9 single handed seals and mastering known jutsu to the point required,5 clones of group 9 will work on collaboration jutsus,Group 10 will split in two groups and will find 2 wind jutsus and 2 water jutsus perfect for us and learn the handsigns and start mastering them till doing them with a single one handed handsign"

"Hai"

"Let's start"

"YATTA!"


End file.
